Fruits and vegetables, such as potatoes and pumpkins, are the typical food consumed by our societies daily. Generally, people like to cook these fruits or vegetables after slicing or shredding process. However, it requires a certain level of cutting skills and the related skill of art without of which one may hurt his fingers accidentally. Moreover, the user may also be hurt by touching the cutting blade accidently due to the user's carelessness. Nowadays, a variety of food cutting apparatuses are welcomed by many families, especially the young families.
Currently, there is a type of food cutting apparatus having a base and a cutting device mounted on the base. There are some concave regions under the side edge of the base for putting empty bowls or other types of containers, such that the fruits or vegetables after being cut can directly drop inside the containers under the base. However, the space between those concave regions may not suit for every container, which causes a lot of inconvenience in practical use.